


All That You Are

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Body Worship, Brief foreplay, Celebrities, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Quickies, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Justin has a kink-- for all things Alec.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	All That You Are

“Hey, babe! Have you seen my heels? I can’t find them!” 

Hearing his boyfriend’s frantic voice, Justin looked up from his phone. He was sitting on the couch, waiting for Alec to finish getting ready for their red carpet debut. 

Frowning, he called back, “You’re  _ what _ ?” 

Alec poked his head out of the bedroom doorway. “My heels. You know, the black ones? I wore them the other night, but now, I can’t find them…” 

“The other…oh.  _ Oh _ ... _ Those heels _ .” 

Justin blushed as he recalled the image of Alec standing in a black corset and matching thong in the middle of their bedroom. 

He vaguely remembered a pair of stockings and black patent leather heels that completed the sultry look. 

“Yeah-” Alec said, entering the living room. “Those ones.” He got down on his hands and knees to look under the couch. “I know that I put them away before we went to bed, but they aren’t in the closet.”

He sounded genuinely upset by the missing shoes, but Justin was too distracted to comment or offer support. He was too busy trying to keep himself from mounting Alec right then and there… 

God, he looked sexy in his suit. Although the jacket and pants were both white, the deep-Vee, fitted jacket hugged Alec in all the right places without looking slutty. 

Clearing his throat and adjusting his trousers, Justin slipped into boyfriend mode. “Alright,  _ I _ will find your shoes.  _ You _ -” he said, smoothing his hand over Alec’s ass before giving it a quick swat, “--go finish getting ready.” 

He checked his watch. “We have to leave in twenty minutes whether your ‘face’ is on or not.” 

Alec huffed prettily. “Oh, you  _ know _ , I am not going to leave this house without my makeup done!” 

Once he’d sashayed back into their bedroom, Justin quickly walked down the hall to the guest bedroom. Although they kept a small selection in their closet, this way where they stored the rest of their sex toys. No, it probably wasn’t a great idea to keep your sexy time stuff where your family and friends slept, but it was the only spot in the house that could store them all. 

Justin, however, utilized it for something else, as well. 

He checked over his shoulder to make sure Alec hadn’t magically appeared then knelt on the floor to grab the box under the bed. About the size of a small suitcase, it was leftover from Christmas a few years ago when his father bought him a new drill set. 

It looked boring enough that if anyone accidentally pulled it out while staying over, they would probably shake their heads and return it without peeking. 

After placing the box on the bed, Justin opened it to reveal his stash. It was mostly random items that Alec loved or that Justin simply couldn’t let go of such as an old Halloween costume, the ticket stubs from their first date, an empty bottle of Alec’s favorite perfume, and a few choice pairs of panties that Justin used when Alec wasn’t home. 

There, on top of it all, were two shiny, licked-clean black pumps that he had secreted away after seeing Alec in them the other night. 

Justin grabbed them then shut the box up and slipped it back under the bed. 

It wasn’t that Justin had a foot fetish, per se. But rather, he had a huge Alec fetish. Whatever Alec wore or modeled or slathered all over his beautiful skin...Justin wanted all of it. He could get himself off just rubbing his jaw along the curve of his shoe or crumpling his panties in his fist. 

“Oh my God! You found them!” Alec shrieked when Justin returned to the living room with the coveted shoes in his hand. 

Justin shrugged sheepishly. “I may have  _ borrowed _ them…” 

Alec smirked at him. “You better not have ruined them,” he warned, gesturing for Justin to come closer to the couch. He was fully dressed, except for his shoes. His black hair was carefully gelled, and the bright red lipstick really popped against the pristine white of his suit. 

Knowing they were on a time limit but not willing to give up the chance to literally worship at his boyfriend’s feet, Justin stood between Alec’s legs and lowered himself into a crouch. His cock was pressing into his hip, demanding attention, but he had more important things to worry about. 

Setting the shoes gently on the floor, he slid his hand up one of Alec’s calves and squeezed. He slowly pushed the hem of his pants up until the smooth skin was exposed. Ducking his head, Justin pressed his lips to Alec’s calf. 

Alec hummed and gripped the couch cushion with his glossy red-tipped nails. 

Justin trailed the kisses down to his ankle then licked along the side of Alec’s foot. He tilted his chin up to make eye contact with Alec when he finally slid his foot into the first shoe. Once fitted snugly inside, Justin gave it one last kiss then repeated the process with the other foot. 

While he sat back on his heels to appreciate the way the leather shone in the artificial light, Alec tried to catch his breath and calm his erection. 

“Uhh,” he groaned, pressing the heel of his hand down on his dick, “I hate you so much right now.” 

Now leaned over Alec, Justin smirked before ducking his head to kiss his neck. “Is that so?” 

Alec huffed before looping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “You know how much I love playing kinky Cinderella…” he pouted. 

Feeling a drop of precome bead on the head of his dick, Justin released a shaky breath. “How much time do we have?” he asked, trying to calculate how long it would take to get them both off and get redressed. 

Alec twisted his head so he could see Justin’s watch. “Ten minutes before we the car will be here.” He curled his fingers into the hair just above Justin’s neck. “Do you think we can swing it?” he purred. 

He lifted one foot to drag it up Justin’s leg and felt something hard jerk against him. 

Justin groaned. “We’re gonna have to,” he said, pulling Alec behind him as he hurried into the bathroom. 

He quickly removed his tuxedo jacket and dress shirt then tossed his tie over his shoulder. 

Alec used his hands to steady himself and unbuttoned his pants. They pooled at his feet, and Justin picked them up and hung them with his shirt so they wouldn’t wrinkle. 

He shoved his underwear down and shuffled forward. His hands cupped Alec’s ass, and his thumbs teased at his entrance. 

Alec reached back to slip his panties down then bent over the sink in only his sultry tuxedo jacket and those damn black pumps. 

When Justin pushed into him dry, he gasped and fumbled for the hand towel they kept by the sink. He wrapped it around his cock to contain the imminent mess and begged Justin to “Give it to me good, baby!”

Although Justin kept the pace slow, he slammed home with every thrust, touching Alec as deeply as he could. 

When he felt himself getting close, and heard Alec’s tell-tale whimper, Justin seated himself right up against Alec’s prostate and rocked back and forth. 

Alec cried out and his body shook as he came into the towel. 

Justin quickly pulled out and turned to the toilet. It only took a few strokes of his fist before he, too, came. 

He used his hand to eke out every last drop then shivered when Alec squatted down to make sure he was really dry. 

Feeling his boyfriend’s lips on the sensitive head of his cock, it offered up one last spurt of creamy cum into Alec’s willing mouth. 

Once he was satisfied with Justin’s level of cleanliness, Alec stood up and kissed him. 

Justin smiled into the kiss, knowing he probably had red lipstick on his lips now. 

He was right. 

Alec wet a washcloth and dabbed at the lipstick print to clear it away then washed his hands and made sure they were completely dry before asking for his pants. 

Justin held them for him to step into then watched distractedly as Alec’s simple nude panties disappeared beneath them. 

He let Alec button his shirt while he straightened out the lapels of Alec’s jacket. Reaching for his own, he put it on. 

They both took one last look in the mirror to make sure they looked presentable, then Alec tossed the dirty towel in the hamper, and they headed out the door feeling sated and ready to rock the red carpet. 


End file.
